


A Confrontation

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [6]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Nightmares, Soup, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Badgerclops confronts Mao Mao about something





	1. Part 1

“Mao Mao, are you here?” I call as I wander HQ in search of him. I haven’t seen him since this morning when he was training Adorabat. Where could he be? Maybe Adorabat was right and he went into town. I don’t even know why I’m worried. Mao Mao has been out for longer before, so why am I worried now? Well. I know why. One reason is my ever growing feelings for him. The other reason is how he looked… off, this morning. It’s hard to pin down but he looked… hurt. Not limping around or anything, just it as if he had been yelled at. Maybe he just had a bad dream or something...but the thought doesn’t make me feel any better. 

“Mao?” I call down the poles. No answer. Could he be outside? I step outside and look around. Not here. I guess-. Sniffling stops me from leaving. I stop and listen. The sniffing sound like it’s coming above me on the roof. I peek up to the roof and I see Mao Mao, who is in a ball, crying. “W-why? W-why d-doesn’t h-he l-love me?” Mao Mao sobs quietly. My heart shatters. Who could he be-? “Why daddy? Why?!” He screams in sorrow. Welp. That clears up that mystery. Mao Mao starts to cry louder. I had no idea that it was that bad with his family. I mean, I knew that things weren't good. But I didn’t know that Mao Mao was this hurt. Wait. How long has this been bothering him?! Oh no! I’ve been a terrible friend! I think about every time I brought it up and cringe. I-I didn’t know. I feel tears run down my face. I back away inside. Mao Mao would be horrified if he knew I heard him, he always wants to appear untouchable. I lay down on the couch and close my eyes- er, eye. 

What can I do to help him? What...should...I……

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “No please!” Mao Mao begs as a looming shadowy figure chases him. “Your such a disappointment! You are NOTHING! You dishonor the family name!” The figure chants. “I’m sorry! I-I’ll do better! P-please don’t hurt me!” Mao Mao cries as he becomes cornered. “Everyone would be better off if you weren’t born!” The figure acuses. How dare he talk to my Mao Mao that way! “Stop right there, scum!” I command. The figure turns to me and glares. “Who are you?!” It screeches. “I”m Badgerclops. And that person you are herassing there.” I point at Mao Mao. “Is my boyfriend. So if you don’t want to experience the beatdown of a lifetime then I suggest you leave, NOW.” I threaten as I ready my arm cannon. The figure laughs me off. “You?! Defeat me?! Bawh! Don’t be ridiculous! Your just a fat Badger with a metal arm!” It sneers. “Wrong. I’m a fat Badger with an arm cannon that’s gonna blast yo face off!” I correct as I let the shot I been charging blast off at the figures face. But the blast doesn’t even phase the shadowy figure. “Is it sinking in yet? THERE’S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO HELP HIM!” The figure laughs maniacally as it begins to shift into some sort of overpowering mist. “Please, dad, no! Don’t hurt him! I’ll do anything! Just please don’t hurt-” “BADGERCLOPS, WAKE UP!”  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wha!” I exclaim as I wake up. “I found a really cool rock today, see?” Adorabat tells as she holds up said rock. “That’s… real neat, Adorabat.” I force out. Adorabat looks worried. “Hey? Are you feeling alright, Badgerclops. You seem really freaked out.” She points out. I shake my head. “Yeah. It was just a bad dream. Don’t worry about it, kiddo.” I comfort as I pat Adorabat on the head. “Oh no! That’s awful!” Adorabat says. “Yeah. But don’t worry. Hey, did you eat yet?” I ask. Adorabat shakes her head. “Then let’s get lunch. Where’s Mao Mao?” I ask. “I’m right here.” Mao Mao says as he enters the room with his apron on. “And I made lunch while SOMEBODY was off in sleepy bye land.” Mao Mao hints sarcstly. I’m just going to ignore that. “Awh. You made us lunch? That’s very heroic and impressive.” I say as I watch Mao Mao’s reaction. I notice Mao Mao stands a little straighter and his pupils dilate a little at my words. “Yes! Of course it is! Everything I do is great!” Mao Mao brags with a big goofy smile on his face. While normally I wouldn't want to make him too cocky, but given what I saw earlier, I think an ego boost might be just what he needs. “Well?! Come on! The soups getting cold!” Mao Mao exclaims as he gestures for Adorabat and I to follow him into the kitchen. 

“Yay! Hero soup!” Adorabat cheers as she flies off into the kitchen. I get up off the couch and follow to the kitchen. I smell the air. “I gotta admit. It smells delicious, dude.” I admit as I take my seat at the kitchen table. “And I bet it’ll taste delicious too!” Adorabat chimes. Mao Mao has a noticeable spring in his step as he takes the pot of soup off the stove top. “And lunch is severed!” He announces as he places the pot on the table. I take the ladle that’s resting in the pot and pour Adorabat’s bowl first. Growing minds need to be fed! “Here ya go!” I say as I hand Adorabat her soup. “Thank you!” Adorabat thanks as she takes a sip. “MMM! It’s soooo good!” Adorabat squees. I pour myself and bowl and I take a sip. “Dude! This is so good!” I exclaim. I begin to chow down on this goodness. Holy cow, I had no idea Mao Mao could make something this good! “I have never eaten anything so good!” I exclaim in between bites. 

I steal a glance at Mao Mao. Mao Mao’s eyes are closed and he has a very content smile on his face. He sways back and forth, almost like he’s shy. Gosh, he’s gonna be the death of me. He can cook, he’s cute, he’s very sweet when he wants to be. He has my heart under lock and key and I’m fine! 

** _One very yummy lunch later…_ **

“That was so good!” Adorabat chirps. “Y’all have no idea how good I’m feeling now.” I mumble as I pat my belly. “Yes. It was a successful meal.” Mao Mao nods. “Where did you get the recipe?” Adorabat asks. “It’s an old family recipe, actually.” Mao Mao tells. I zone out what comes next out of Mao Mao’s mouth as I think about how his family just abandoned him like that. I feel so mad! How could they do that to him?! I glared down at my bowl. Is it even possible to hate someone you never met? I glance over to Mao Mao who is freely telling Adorabat all he knows about the soup as Adorabat watches in awe. They hurt my man, my best friend, my co-hero. One who I cherish. His dad made him cry. So yeah, I guess that means...

I hate Mao Mao’s dad  **so much** .


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Confrontation

“HYAH!” Mao Mao cries out as he slashes at the last wave of dummy enemies. “Whoa! So awesome!” Adorabat geeks out. I just munch on my popcorn as I watch Mao Mao train. I watch Mao Mao as he mows down the foes with that cocky smile on his face and fiery twinkle in his eyes. With one last slash the last dummy has been destroyed. “Mao Mao, you are always so cool! Especially your sword! Where’d you get it? Was it from a bad guy or hoard of treasure?!” She asks as she bounces up and down. “No,no. Nothing like that. My father gave me this sword.” Mao Mao answers. My mood sours at the mention of his dad. “Whoa! Is he as cool as you?!” Adorabat asks. No, no he is not. “No, Adorabat. He is MUCH cooler than me. I can only dream of being as an amazing hero as he is.” Mao Mao says. Lies. Mao Mao is way better than that jerk. 

Adorabat gasps with a starstruck look in her eyes. “Wow! He sounds so cool!” She gushes. I really don’t want Adorabat looking up to that neglectful jerk. “Doesn’t he sound cool, Badgerclops?!” Adorabat exclaims. “No.” I blurt out without thinking. Adorabat tilts her head. “Why not?” She asks. I glance at Mao Mao who is glaring daggers at me. “Because Mao Mao is way cooler.” I tell her. Adorabat nods at my reasoning. “True! Mao Mao’s really cool because-” “Adorabat I need to talk to Badgerclops. Please go outside to play.” Mao Mao instructs. Adorabat gives Mao Mao a confused look. “Why?” She asks. 

Mao Mao pulls out some money. “Go buy some ice cream or something.” He says as he gives the money to Adorabat. “Um...Okay…” Adorabat agrees hesitantly. Adorabat takes off. As soon as she seems to be out of ear shot Mao Mao starts to march towards me. “How dare you!” He growls. “How dare I what?” I challenge. “How dare you spit on my father's legacy like that!” Mao Mao accuses as he puts a finger to my face. “Why are you defending him?” I ask. I really want to know what’s going through Mao Mao’s head. 

“Because he’s my father and his legacy is important!” Mao Mao yells. “What legacy? The one where he doesn’t care for his son?” I retort. Mao Mao seems a little caught off guard by my comment. “H-he cares!” Mao Mao defends. I roll my eyes. “Yeah? Then why do you have to get a status as a legendary hero then?” I point out. “I-I...My sisters had to do the same!” Mao Mao tries. “That’s no excuse! And besides, from what I remember you telling me, your dad took time for each of your sisters growing up.” I recall. 

“He…” Mao Mao trails off weakly. “You can’t think of any other reason. Dude, why? He doesn’t deserve you.” I say as I reach out for Mao Mao. Mao Mao swats my hand away. “S-shut it!” He cries. “No! I won’t until you tell me why!” I stand firm. “Because he’s family!” Mao Mao cries. “Didn’t he disown you?! What kind of good father does that?!” I exclaim. 

An idea pops into my head. “What if he treated Adorabat the way he treated you?” I ask. Horror spreads on Mao Mao’s face as he thinks about it. “Would that be okay?!” I ask, loudly. “N-no!” Mao Mao exclaims. “So what makes it okay that he did it to you?!” I scream. Mao Mao’s lip begins to quiver. “I… I… I…” Mao Mao struggles. “DOES HE LOVE YOU EVEN HALF THE AMOUNT THAT I DO?!” I yell. Oh no, what did I just say?! ...To heck with it. I surge forward and kiss Mao Mao on the lips. I cup his cheek and tilt my head to deepen the kiss. 

I feel wetness hit my hand. Mao Mao’s crying. I break the kiss. “I-I’m sorry. I-I just- I just love you so much. And you where c-crying and-...I… won’t do it again.” I apologize as tears start to slide down my face. Mao Mao grabs the sides of my face. “PLEASE DON’T EVER STOP!” He cries. Mao Mao rushes forward and kisses me. The kiss is messy, despite, tear soaked and it’s everything I could ever wish for. I bring my arms around Mao Mao and I hold him tight. We break the kiss for air. “Dude, we should have done this awhile ago.” I breathe. Mao Mao wipes tears off his face and smiles. “Y-yeah.” He agrees. 

I hold Mao Mao in my arms, the two of us simply enjoying the touch of the other. “...Yesterday I saw you crying on the roof.” I confess. Mao Mao sighs. “My therapist told me to do that.” He explains. “He told you to cry on the roof?” I ask. “No, he told me to let my emotions out in a private area, rather then having them bottled up. The roof was the only place that I could think of.” Mao Mao confesses. “You shouldn't keep them bottled up, dude.” I state. “I know.” Mao Mao sighs.

“Hey, Badgerclops?” Mao Mao asks. “Hmm?” I hum. “What did I do to win your love?” He asks. “Dude, love isn’t a prize to be won.” I tell. “Well, there must have been something I done that made me worthy?” Mao Mao states. “The only thing you did that made me love you is you being yourself.” I answer. “That’s all it took?” He asks. “Yeah. Oh! And you are like, REALLY cute.” I add. Mao Mao scowls. “I’m not cute!” He grumbles. I kiss him on the forehead. “Your also cute when grumpy. You got cute for days, man!” I giggle. “Well… if I’m cute, then your breathtaking.” Mao Mao jokes. We both giggle at ourselves. 

“Hey. What do you like about me? I told you my stuff so it’s only fair, dude!” I say as I nudge Mao Mao to speak. Mao Mao sighs. “If I must. I love how calm you are, how you aren’t afraid to be yourself. How you and Adorabat play off each other.” He lists off. “I love how you dote on Adorabat like a loving father.” I confess. Mao Mao blushes. “You know, Adorabat was the first person to ever tell me they loved me.” Mao Mao confesses. 

“Aw man! I got second place!” I joke. Mao Mao laughs. “Oh, well.” I sigh. I put my forehead to Mao Mao’s. “Second place isn't so bad.” I whisper. Mao Mao looks away and blushes. “Um… do you think you could do it again?” He asks. “What?” I ask. “Tell me you love me?” He asks while looking away, all embarrassed and junk. AH! IT’S SO CUTE! “Sure. Ahem! Mao Mao, I love you.” I say. Mao Mao gets a smile on his face that looks like he’s been waiting his whole life for those words.

“I-I love you too.” Mao Mao says as he smiles the smile that stole my heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR  
THE PINE IS OVER! THE BURN AS BURNT! Mao Mao and Badgerclops are together. But the story is not done yet! 
> 
> See Y’all next time!!!!!!! And thanks for readin’!

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Mao Mao: *Is sad boi*  
Badgerclops: WHO HURT MY FUTURE BOYFRIEND??? I’M NOT MAD, I JUST WANNA TALK!
> 
> So yeah. This is only part one :) Get ready for the next part later~ (Also thank you so much for reading and leaving all the sweet comments y’all!(And the kudos I can’t forget y’all neither!))


End file.
